DarkBlaze Clan
Hey guys I (DarkBlazing Star) made this page so you can learn more about us and see new information about us. I hope you find this page useful! DarkBlaze Clan description Darkblaze clan is a upbeat clan that is led by Darkblazing star, They often are found in Greenwood Forest but other times they go and help other clans. They take care of each other and protect each other. Darkblaze clan is a good clan to be in. Ranks Leader/Pimp: Jaystar (Jayfeather) Deputy: To be chosen Medicine Cat(s): Doveflight Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Halfmoon Warriors: 55+ Description: Hello everyone, I know you have noticed the change in Leadership. Don't be alarmed, my warriors and I are working to bring DarkBlaze Clan out of the darkness it has been so wrongfully plunged into. We've survived through all kinds of garbage, but we aren't giving up! We are survivors, and we are warriors. We are DarkBlaze Clan. ~Jaystar Warriors *Thunderstorm (Epikk) *Lakeshine (Purple Star) *Watersplash (Lillè) *Iceblaze (james hubbs) *Doveflight (White) *Shellheart *Alen Stormblade *Angeline Thorn *Ashley Foxgem2 *Autumn Shade *Bailey Keenspire *Blackstormstar *Blair Snowray *Blindstar *Brooke Violetrumor *Chris Phantomshield *Christopher Fieryhoop *Conner1 Freezefable *Dominic Feistyglade *Extreme Selana *(not even half of the warriors O_O) I will add more later Medicine Cat(s) *Doveflight (White) *Jayfeather (Helper some times) Apprentices *Halfmoon (Medicine Cat Apprentice) *Lexi Fireblossom (Firepaw) Kits *Renesmee *Isabella (Firekit) *More I dont remember Elders *None right now ;) Allies Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Magic Clan, Dark Light Clan, Darkrose Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, Eleniel Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Sun Clan, LeafFall Clan, Grass Clan, SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies BloodHeart Clan, DarkAsh Clan Territory Our territory is in Greenwood Forest, we share the land with Forest Clan. Prey that we hunt *Mice *Squirrels *Birds *Fish *Moles *Voles *Shrews *Rabbits *Deer Patrol times *3am (some people get on that time O_O) *6am *10am *11am *and so on because we stay to OUR territory IF we ever trespass this is the only reasons why *Medicine Cat going to the moonpool *Leader going to the moonpool *Deputy going to the moonpool *To visit a cat in a different Clan thats our friend *Jayfeather got bored *That's it ;) What mentors teach *Hunting *Fishing *Patroling *battleing *Swimming *Warning of trepassers *Climbing *Warrior Code Punishments *Ranked down *Clean out each den slowly *Exlied for some time *Exlied Rules Kits: *No leaving camp *No hunting *No training Apprentices *Listen to your mentor and do what they say to do *Dont go out alone *No trespassing *No lying Warriors *No trespassing *No hurting your Clan mates *No hunting in another Clans territory Everybody *No hunting in another Clans territory *No trespassing *No hurting your Clan mates *No following/spying your Clan mates without them wanting you to But wait... How can I join? Well thats pretty simple. Just add DarkBlazing Star, Jayfeather, Epikk, or any warrior that you see so that we can add you to the clan! ;) News Dovewing dyed Rosefur quit Toxic Kitkat quit Doveflight became the Medicine Cat Halfmoon is now training to be a Medicine Cat Hit 60 members in the Clan! removed it for you